


The project and the aftermath

by TheSerthisEnthusiast



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Fowl language, Lemon, M/M, Possible Mpreg, Serthis, The usual-Serthis, Why am I writing this? For the sake of it I guess., Yaoi, oc-romance, swearing and cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerthisEnthusiast/pseuds/TheSerthisEnthusiast
Summary: Everyone on Sornienth believes that only a male and a female can breed to produce an offspring and a group of (mad) scientists are more than eager to do a lil project to defy these beliefs.How exactly? Well by getting two males of some pest species and forcing them to get it on with of course! And why not use some of the most fearsome,brutal Beastclans for the project? And so two Serthis were paired together but is it possible for something more to happen between them? Or is it just going to be the bang and nothing more?Could a typical ruthless warrior bond with an abused alchemist?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This isn't exactly cannon but it's not quite an AU eighter-here we see a more realistic way of Rarszozs and Jevudhat meeting.  
> The first is just far too jolly for a war veteran forced to join a tyrant's forces and kill his people and the other-a terribly treated person who was held captive by cruel ruthless pirates.
> 
> -A second mid note : Will definitely write their backstories on a separate book?? or whatever titled "Character Chronicles" where all of my Oc's tragic(mostly) pasts will be recorded.Back to main notes-
> 
> Ah and let's not forget how they made his life literal living hell by torturing, experimenting on him, making him cough his guts out and invite other shady dragons that would f@ck him into oblivion-that, is one hell of abuse and a constant one mind you, so yeah-not a jolly character at all.
> 
> Last note: The whole idea about the pairing and the characters themselves in it appeared for the very first time a year ago during one of my role plays.  
> (I like to call that particullar session ''alpha timeline'' or ''canon time line'' and to sum everything up from there,the way my bois met and got together was lame and unrealistic like I pointed out in my other notes.  
> So here I am,rewriting this to look bit better and have that slow burning from mere aquintences to lovers arch that they deserve.  
> With that being said,let`s get on with the story-more potential notes will be at the end of this chapter.  
> -Sorry if the chapter title is....repetitive so to say.

It was a beautiful night in the Shadow domain,for once silent and peaceful without bloodshed-for once there are no targets to chase after.   
A tall Serthis potions adept was slithering slowly around the borders of,several meters behind him could be seen several dragons moving about-each going somewhere and returning.He kept forging onwards with a light scowl on his sacrred face,bushy white eyebrows knitted together as the wind played with his cream-orange hair,making his long pony tail sway in a wavy pattern and almost threathen to hit him in the face.

The lone beast shivered and pulled his maroon scarf,tying it tighter around his neck then halted,and looked over his shoulder without seeing anything as his fiery eyes wandered around idly causing memories to resurface in his mind-he shook his head and pressed on,turning back to his path.Where exactly was he going? He didn`t knew for his tail was automatically carrying him forward without any specific direction,his attention being drawn to the bittersweet flashbacks of his teenage years-refocusing on the surroundings only to maneuver around a pinetree,duck under a hanging branch or step over a log.  
A quiet crunching noise snapped him out of his haze and he froze,rearing slightly as he listened for furthur sounds that may indicate danger-staying like that for a long moment before continuing with an indignant puff of breath.  
 _Great,my imagination is running wild again.What`s next? Hallucinations?_ The serpent snorted in false amusment at the tought and swept his gaze:

Nothing was out of the ordinary,no trees were burnt or burning and the glowing mushrooms are still around,no more snapped twigs or anything moving-not even a mouse or the occassional crow.The forest was dead quiet and dark-not a single soul can be seen moving about.  
He sighed tiredly and let his muscles relax,listening to the soft howling of the late Fall winds and scoffed at the dark sky-it was very cloudy and not a single star can be seen,the moon seeming to be struggling to break trough the clouds.It seems like a storm is coming this way.Ah well,it wouldn`t hurt-some rain,a charred pinetree here and there worst case scenario-nothing that nature hasn`t hurtled at the forest inhabitants.By now it was nearly impossible to see the clan,should he turn back-here the forest was denser with only few glowing shrooms to light up the place.

 _Crack!_ Rarszozs halted again,eyes darting around as anxiety started to creep up,whirling around sharply in all directions whenever a bush would rustle or another twigg would snapp.His heart was hammering against his chest and his left hand was reaching for his satchel.Suddenly quick foot steps can be heard...they were coming in his direction,then stopped. He stared ahead bewildered,expression nearly a fierce snarl as he waited.  
Why is he waiting? For what or rather _who?_ For his enemy to show up?   
Without a warning,a large clawed hand reached out from behind and grabbed the back of his scarf,and he yelped in surprise as he tried to turn around to face his attacker.Another hand was about to cover his mouth to muffle him but he bit it,sinking his fangs into the flesh viciously,making its owner hiss loudly and withdrawl then yank on his scarf,nearly chocking him.

Before he could try turning around or pry the clawed fingers off,the hand lifted him off the ground and began dragging him furthur into the shadows...  
\---

It was dark,so dark and cold...but that wasn`t waht drew him on the verge of panicking.No,something else-the metallic bars that are holding him captive do,the booming male voices and the predatory mocking stares do.  
Laughter was echoing everywhere and it wasn`t helping his nerves,he has to get out or hide.Abruptly a gruff looking Ridgeback approached and took off the cloth that had been covering the cage,at last letting in some light-with it,new surroundings.It didn`t help.

The cage was in the center of a small room that reeks of filth,blood and decay if not of something else-all far too familiar for his liking.The dragon opened the cage,sticking their clawed hand in and the snake inside cowered back,blue eyes wide and full with fear as he pressed himself as close to the back of his iron prison as he could,staring at the other like a frightened rat.His pupils were dialeted like that of a scared feline,body trembling.  
But the lizard stubbornly reached furthur,nicking his white ragged coat and leaving a small scratch on his chest.The hand kept trying to grab him and he quickly dodged it,ducking underneath,pressing tightly to eighter wall or coiling on himself,heart pounding rapidly and flinching when it almost got him.

''C'on pest,get out,get-Oh for the love of! Stop dodging!'' Caleb growled in exhasperation as he overturned the cage so it was like a box,watching in satisfaction as the Serthis in it gasped hit his back on the bars and gasped like a fish out of water. _Gotcha._  
Using the opportunity,the marigold male reached in and grabbed the beast then got him out,smiling smugly in victory.  
While he would love having some play time with the pest,there was a project and experiments to be made.Maybe later.

===  
It took three strives to reach to lab room,connected to the aviary.Firmly holding the Beastclans member in one hand,he pushed the door open and flicked a switch with the other,chuckling at the sight before him: Ameta was bustling around the lab,fussing over potions and testing other ones on various serpents in separate glass containers to see the results,scribbling down notes in her notepad.Honestly,this Spiral never knows how to rest.  
Walking closer ,Caleb grinned a sickening grin as he whistled to his comrade cheerfully,easily catching her attention and lifted his right hand at her questioning look.

''Got a new toy for ya,and guess what? it`s an..alchemist,right?''-He passed his catch to the other dragon who had to use both all her limbs and long body to hold the poor soul in place as she examined them closely and nodded. With her first pair of hands,the saffron dragoness reached out and took a vial off the pristine white counter top.''Cal,you`re free to go for the moment.Come back in a few minutes,I don`t want you wrecking my workspace.'' -She said,voice monotone and smiled in fascination at the,now,terrified creature that was desperately wriggling in her grasp while clinging onto his conciousness.  
''Now...if this doesn`t work,then you might join my lil collection...''

===  
It didn`t matter how much he struggled,the scientist`s grip was like that of a drowner and he could do nothing but swallow the bitter and sour thick grey-ish white substance as he was forced to drink.His face wrinkled and twisted into a disgusted grimace,screwing his eyes shut.

''That`s it...Good boy.Say,what`s your name?'' The Spiral cooed,placing the empty vial back on the counter and he struggled to stay awake as a warm sensation slowly went down his stomach,becoming gradually unbearable as it got furthur down.Suddenly a searing pain burned in his abdomen and he curled into a tight ball on the cold tiled floor,hissing trough gritted teeth.

Ameta looked up and nodded at her colleague- _He`s ready for the project._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-writing everything,consider this as The project and the aftermath v.0.2.  
> To be continued...


	2. The act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when he had started loosening a bit and trying to enjoy the moment,his past comes swinging right in and a surge of terrible flashbacks ruins everything.  
> And if that wasn't bad enough,the experiment still has to progress.  
> What will the "lovers" do? How do they feel? Will they make it? Well it doesn't matter 'cause in the end our war veteran manages to sway the alchemist and get it done with.

_No,no,no! I can't-I can't do this! I have to get out,hide,what was I thinking?! He's just like them,of course he is. **Let me go!**_ Were the frantic toughts racing through the frightened Alchemist's mind as he struggled to free himself or push the other away,heart threatening to fly out of his chest.  
He froze when a hand gently landed on his shoulder while the other remained on his waist.  
He didn't dare turn his head to face his..suitor for all he wanted to do is either bail or curl into a tight ball of a crying disaster,every part of his being was screaming for him to flee.  
The hand didn't leave,instead it moved to cup his face once more.

"Believe me,I don't wanna do this either but we got no other choice." It forced him to turn and look at the taller serpent however he stubbornly refused to look him in the eye,so he screwed his own shut.Yes they don't have a choice,he knows but he can't do it..he just can't.  
Jevudhat shuddered as one particular memory started playing in his mind,painting images he desperately wishes to simply forget and never ever recall-it soon spiraled into a river of flashbacks,the first nights.

\---

_"Oi Jevudhat,get over 'ere wench we got visitors!" The dreadful night has arrived at last and the young man flinched at the word as he very well knew what is to come._  
An abyss female Mirror dragoness sauntered over to his cage with a twisted smirk that turned into a toothy grin as she unlocked it and grabbed him by the neck,nearly suffocating him while she unceremoniously dragged him down to an empty cabin down the hall on the second floor.  
It didn't take them long to reach the room and the dragon calmly walked inside,ignoring his protests and vain attempts at freeing himself from her grip.  
The cabin was dimly lit with shackles and cuffs hanging on the walls,various claw marks,dried blood and scales littered the wooden floor.The stech of blood was unbarible.  
The serpent's eyes widened at the familiar sight and he let out a loud chocked whimper as he started thrashing in her grip,eventually managing to slip out but before he could make it to the exit-the pirate swiftly cauth him and cuffed him to the wall,effectively rendering his chances of escaping to zero. 

_Her voice was shrill like that of a hyena and her smirk was sadistic as she spoke to him with a smug expression on her face._  
"Now,now ye can nah run off,it would be inconvenient if we let our client loose his attraction." A strangled cry came from the chained snake as he watched the dragon turn around and leave,waving a hand.  
Through the slightly ajar door,he can clearly hear talking-a deep and rumbling voice and Arren's sickly one.  
"How much ya want,eh?" It asks and there's a jingling noise before the other dragon replies,eager to snatch the treasure. "Just a few coins. Everythin' be set." His stomach churned and tied into knots as he hung there helplessly. A low chuckle and soon the visitor walked in,pushing the door closed behind himself with his tail with a smug smirk on his face.  
"Well,hello there." 

_The young Serthis forced his terror to the back of his mind and summoned his fury as he hissed angrily at the towering Imperial,carmine tail lashing back and forth while he glared intensely-it didn't work._  
"You should try harder if you want to frighten me,pest. Your hissing doesn't do anything."  
The dragon said lowly,advancing towards him.Suddenly Jevudhat lunged forward with his tail trying to snap the idiot's neck but they simply sidestepped his attack and stomped on it,hard.  
He yiped in pain as he tried to pull it from under the visitor's foot.The Imperial watched him with mild amusement.  
"Feisty huh? We'll see if you'll still be in fighting spirits when I'm done with you." Without a warning they dug their claws into his tail and dragged them slowly,leaving deep slashes that made him hiss and squirm in agony while now desperately trying to get it out.He froze as he felt a heated breath ghost over his neck and slowly looked up,all color draining from his face as it twisted into an expression of pure horror... 

That night was the worst and now it was happening again.  
All of a sudden the carmine scaled Beastclans member became numb and limp as he simply let the other do whatever they wanted,his stomach once again twisting into knots as a feeling of nausea began threatening.  
When Rarszozs leaned in to kiss him again,he didn't move or try to resist.  
He had learned the hard way that the more he struggles-the longer it will last and the more painful it will be,so it was best to just lay limp and let them get it done with. It was always this way-a new face comes and takes what they desire then leave without looking back. Too many faces..He never remembers them,it's for the best. So now's the same. However his "partner" seemed to have other plans.

"Open your eyes and look at me." _And why? What's the problem with me not seeing you? You can take what you wish and leave.So why should I remember you when you will forget me? Seeing means remembrance,and that alone means this is reality. I'm fine with thinking this was all just yet another nightmare even if it's only a delusion._ He refused.  
"Jevudhat,look at me. We are not doing this blindly." The tone was now firm and demanding,this wasn't just a request anymore-it was a command.Well there goes his plan.It's best not to upset clients as they tend to be...violent.So he begrudgingly obliged.  
Those fiery orbs were gazing into his own with such tenderness that he wanted to shut his eyes again but it was too late. A smile..gentle embrace as he was carefully lowered on the ground with the other still holding him.The Alchemist didn't take his gaze off of him,instead he let it wander and take in all of the taller guy's features even to the smallest detail.

They were laying on the ground with the green Serthis being on top of him,dominant.  
Their tails were tangled together and the shorter snake let his hands wander,feeling the hot greenish skin on Rars' shoulders and firm broad chest wich earned him a shiver in response.  
He was lean and well built,shoulders broad and muscular with numerous battle scars all over him.  
His jawline is chiseled and there are three claw marks on the bridge of his nose,his ears torn a bit.  
There are noticeable dark circles under his eyes that made him wonder if he has nightmares as well. Quite the handsome if not gorgeous bloke,surely ladies are swooning as he passes by...Frankly,he doesn't blame them.  
It hurt but..he supposed it wasn't that bad,for the first time the pain actually melted into pleasure.  
For the first time,he craves more of it.It's probably due to their current situation.  
A pause.

The Potions Adept had entered his second pocket,pushing inside of him deep and slow before pausing to allow his "partner" to adjust around him.The ring was very tight and warm.  
Jevudhat took this moment to do just that,hands gripping the other male's shoulders tightly then slowly nodded,signaling the other to move.  
Rarszozs didn't need to be told twice as he slowly began moving in and out,making a rythum and causing the shorter Beastclans member to moan quietly beneath him.  
Their breathing became shallow and their hearts raced as he picked up the pace,leaning down and kissing him passionately,effectively muffling his cries.  
With some final thrusts he finally came,spilling inside the Alchemist- _"claimed"_ him.

The two remained there silent,breathing heavily.This was it-is was finally done.  
The taller Beastclans member carefully pulled out and looked him over.  
His blue eyes were glassy and his pupils were dilated but that was kind of his least concern as he winced-the Alchemist was bleeding.Maybe he got bit too rough? He was too tired to even try getting up,so he simply laid on his side next to the other Serthis and slowly drifted into slumber...


	3. Memories and new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts off peacefully and Jevudhat recalls some of the good times he had with his old friends while watching the sun rise while his lover is sleeping.  
> Eventually he wakes up and the two spend time together,getting to know each other bit by bit.

Dawn has finally arrived as the fire disc climbed up the horizon to reclaim its throne in the sky and will the night to leave for a while until it's time for it to return once more.  
The Alchemist was silently watching the sun rise high with a strained expression,silently paying the respects that his comrades deserve.  
He hasn't slept at all for the nightmares of the past were haunting his subconsciousness mercilessly,clinging to it like vengeful spirits who couldn't be put in time and were now tormenting him for something he supposedly had done. It wasn't his fault..was it? That fateful night,when they were drowned? He wished he could simply close his lids and rest-just for a little bit,just this once but...he can't-they will come back,they always do and never leave.  
So instead,the Serthis sufficed himself with a long sigh-one that just showed how tired he is and how much his heart ached,soul hurting from the burden on his back.  
He allowed his eyes to flutter shut for a brief second before opening them again and following the fiery disc-it was as red as new and fresly spilled blood,contrasting the sky that is a harmonious blending of inky blue,rich reds,oranges and golden yellows. The magenta clouds looked odd on this background like a flock of black crows surrounded by vibrant macaws-they just aren't supposed to be there and yet they are.  
A fond sorrowful smile curled on his lips slowly as memories flitted through,his mind's eye quickly painting images of laughter and warmth,imagination helpfully providing sounds of cheeky bantering and snipping,lighthearted teasings and half-hearted scoldings while cheerful pirate songs echoed in the background,easily drowning out the scrubbing and tapping of bare clawed feet against wooden floor.

\---  
The ship gently rocks as the waves of the ocean lightly play with it,sending a nice salty aroma in the cool morning air.The sun is in the sky and the silence is easy as four figures bustle about,doing their daily chores-a cerise colored male Fae was briskly zipping to and fro on the main deck with a broom,followed by a pale green-skinned serpentine woman whose hair was tied up in a loose and messy braid,her coal eyes narrowed in a playful scoff as she chased after the dragon.  
"Get back 'ere ye Lizard! Ye got me broom,so give it back right now!" Her voice is ringing like a bell and bit scruff from the accent but pleasant to listen regardless,tone of mock irritation as the Fae hopped over a crate with ease with her close behind,letting out a childish laugh.  
"Nope! Tha be mine now,and hey! Te sponges ain't that far,so ye can scrubb after me,ye know?"It said in response,puffing their chest out in pride with a smug expression as they watched the serpent circling the tower of crates they were perched on,hands holding up the broom with remarkable strength for a dragon of their miniature size. The Opheodrys straightened up in false offense,chest puffed out and her hands at her hips as she looked at them,her lively eyes daring the other to get down.  
"Oh sure,get lost.I'm nah fallin' fer that Cerides,now surrender it and nobody shall get hurt." She retorted sarcastically with a wide toothy and playful grin then reared up in aattempt to get on his level in hopes of snatching the item from his bony hands.  
The small creature clicked his tongue and wagged his tail in a taunting manner at her supposedly fowl language before quickly curling it around his feet and replying.  
"As if,it's mine and ye shall be usin' te sponges.Ye should 'ave grabbed te broom earlier,Shercei."  
Shercei huffed. "Alright then."

She turned her back to Cerides,her smile a knowing smirk as she waited for a faint 'yes' and triumphant humming before whirling around sharply and drawing to her full height then snatched the broom out of his hands,slithering off without a word while snickering when the dragon flared his wings and yelled a surprised 'hey!' after her.The roles have reversed.  
Jevudhat watched the whole scene with the corner of his eyes,shaking his head at them in amusement he resumed his scrubbing.  
It honestly amazed him how they're doing this-the ship was still asleep and yet these two are making noise for a whole jungle with their yelling.  
Soon a rumbling voice called out to him from above and he looked up to see an old black male Guardian grinning down from his position in the crow's nest,one clawed hand resting casually on the railing.  
"How's it goin' there mate? Those two any trouble?" Before he could say anything,the two in question answered,voices blending into one as they yelled in unison "Nope!".  
The Guardian chuckled and the Fae abruptly halted,his light eyes sparkling with glee as he whistled a short tune while flapping his grape shimmering pinions.

"Oi,Blackeye! Sing us a song mate,it got awfully silent here 'n only we are squawking about.  
Ain't that right,Jevu?" He flashed him a cheeky grin,gaze expectant and he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly with a calm smile.He wouldn't mind.  
Shercei beamed brightly at the idea,her eyes glinting with near childish excitement as she chimed in enthusiastically. "Oh! Oh! The drunken sailor! We can definitely sing that,come on folks-lighten up!"  
"Yeah,lighten up! Or Impossible here will hop off the plank."  
The tan serpent jolted at this and shot him a lighthearted glare.Hell no.  
"I definitely will hop of the plank _if_ you sing that,cause I am _not_ listening to this thing again for the umpteenth time this day,thank you very much." He retorted while straightening up to appear more intimidating as if it would somehow prove his point.  
Ah yes,he still had his voice back then-it was light with a hint of a pirate accent and native.  
He then scowled puzzled as he spared a quick glance around,lifting a questioning brow when he noticed someone was missing.The others stilled as they eyed him with concern.  
"What up Jev? Why the frown?" It was Shercei who asked,Cerides only lifted and lowered his crests in question while the older dragon paused his scrubbing on the crow's nest to observe his shipmates quietly,his one working eye holding a look of wisdom.  
"Where's Gaudiam? She's not around here and she's supposed to be with us,isn't she?"

The two exchanged looks amongst themselves and turned their eyes back on him.  
The trio jumped out of their skins when Blackeye spoke up from in position,voice calm and soft.  
"Dia is down in the kitchens,guttin' fish and bakin' goods.She will be joining us later after she's done and we up here. So you two better get to work and leave your banterings for later."  
Shercei and Cerides jolted and glared at each other then saluted,and scurried off to do their chores at last,both looking sheepish and embarrassed.  
Jevudhat shrugged and finished cleaning then slithered over to the mast,he had long done his part with scrubbing the main deck clean while they were busy running around and yelping.  
"Blackeye,need some help up there,mate?"  
"Nah,pal,thanks fer yer offer. 'sides,I'm done up 'ere anyway."  
Ah,the old watch was always like this-not accepting help even if his back was clearly saying otherwise as his bones pop.And to top it off arguing with him is impossible.  
With a sympathetic shake of his head he moved on,smiling when the elder's voice started singing a song he and the rest of the gang knew.

_Oh we'd be alright if the wind was in our sail!_

_We'd be alright if the wind was in our sails!_  
_We'd be alright if the wind was in our sails._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!_

-All three answered the dragon's call,their voices singing as one proudly as he soon joined and guided them in the song's chorus-

_And we'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol'chariot along._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!_

_Oh we'd be alright,if we make it 'round the Horn!_

_We'd be alright if we make it 'round the Horn!_  
_We'd be alright if we make it 'round the Horn._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!_

_And we'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol'chariot along._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!_

_Well a night' watch below wouldn't do us any harm._

_Well a night's watch below wouldn't do us any harm!_ _Well a night's watch below wouldn't do us any harm._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!_

_And we'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol' chariot along!_  
_We'll roll the ol'chariot along._  
_And we'll all hang on behind!..._

The memory was bittersweet,warm and distant for it filled him with fond joy and sorrow at the same time..His smile soon faded as the next memory began playing in his mind,making him screw his eyes shut and grit his teeth,tears starting to stream down his face and he wanted to screech,tear apart everything he sees and never look at it again-leave it in ruins.  
It kept going,he can't cry-shouldn't.  
And yet he still does for of all memories,this one is the worst possible-the one that haunts him most and makes him wake up suddenly in the dead of night.

\---  
They were in the hold,cleaning again when Arren stalked in with an irritated expression,mouth twisted into a snarl as she coldly said: "Te Captain wants t' see ye on te main deck.Now."  
Gaudiam frowned puzzled and tilted her head to the side subtly,soft and long thick pearl colored fur ruffled as she fixed her crystalline sea foam wings,her green eyes silently asking what is going on.Blackeye halted what he was doing and looked up,expression serious as he carefully sauntered over.  
The atmosphere was heavy with tension and it made the rest look up and exchange looks-confused and worried as to where this was headed.But they knew well that playing with the Ridgeback's patience is equivalent to biting a gun and pulling the trigger-it was deadly.  
Cautiously they left everything and exited the hold,silently following the rigid Mirror as they made their way up to the main deck where the terracotta dragon was with his black facing them.  
It was a cold night,the waters were freezing and the sky was pure black.

"They're 'ere Cap."The dragoness said tersely and walked around the small group,standing next to them then sat down.  
"Excellent."Was the reply that came as the captain turned around to face them,a menacing grin slowly curling on his lips as he gestured for the group to come closer.Warily they obeyed,eying him with extreme caution.Arren stood up,something was not right.  
"Ye know what we do with disgraceful crew folks? Yes Gaudiam,Cerides? Come a little closer if ye shall,I am a wee bit deaf."

It was a lie and everyone knew it but didn't dare point out so they remained mute,watching as the two walked closer.Without a warning,the Ridgeback grabbed both of them and hurtled them into the icy waters making the others' eyes widen with horror as they watched their friends struggling desperately to stay above the water only to freeze.  
Blackeye completely lost all control and his face turned into a fierce snarl of pure rage as he let out a mighty roar,his teeth bared and he charged at the other dragon.  
The two Serthises tried to stop him and prevent him from falling into the sly Ridgeback's trap but in vain.The Captain simply sidestepped with a smirk looking mildly amused and watched cold-blooded as the older male tried to swim but it didn't take long before his body also froze,rendering him paralyzed.He was gasping for air,making choked noises as water filled in lungs and breathing gradually became impossible.

Arren grabbed the Opheodrys by her arm and hurtled her into an empty cage,cyan eyes glinting dangerously as her her mouth was twisted into a terrifying shark like smile.  
Jevudhat was paralyzed by terror and shock as he stood there,rooted to his spot and deathly pale with his blue eyes wide,staring at where the three dragons are now floating lifeless.  
Suddenly he snapped back to reality and tried to slither away from the pirate but it was too late as he was grabbed roughly by the back of his scarf and lifted off the floor.  
He came face to face with the Ridgeback who mockingly asked: "Wanna see yer comrades,wench? Then be it!" He was shoved into the freezing waters.

He instantly froze with a terrorfied expression as he was now directly face to face with Gaudiam,his blood ran cold and he couldn't breathe.He could hear the other snake shrieking his name with horror,followed by a sick slapping noise and the Ridgeback's next words:  
"It be yer fault they are dead,Serthis.They died cause o' ye."

_It's your fault,your fault only. Monster. Look what you've done._  
_No! Save them! Save them! They're gone._  
He was pulled out of the water and hurtled across the deck,crashing into the metal container with a loud clank as his body hit the metal,soon followed by the sound of bone breaking.  
Everything started blurring together,black started creeping at the corner of his vision as the world spun out of focus-he blacked out.  
He couldn't see what happened to the other beast...

\---  
A gentle hand made him flinch and withdraw sharply,causing the other male to back off startled by his reaction.  
"Woah! It's me,Rarszozs." The carmine scaled snake blinked a few times then shrunk into himself,shoulders slumping in defeat as he made a gesture with his hands- _sorry._  
The Adept frowned with apprehension and sat down across from his supposed parter,making eye contact with him.After a moment of silence,he picked up a nearby stick and handed it to the other who looked at him quizzically.

"Let's play a game of questions and answers,rules are simple: We take turns to ask questions,like I ask you something and you have to answer then it's your turn.Look,it's just ah.."-he lifted a defiant brow as he watched the taller Serthis scratch at the back of his head while talking,waving a hand in an attempt at explaining whatever it was that he was trying to say.  
-"We got off on the wrong way,see uh...and maybe it would be better if we know each other? A bit??"  
Ah,so it's about that,okay. _Even though I see no point in discussing it._ He wanted to say but decided to simply go along and nodded his agreement.Besides,if there isn't something to keep his mind busy then it might try tipping him off with more memories.In short,the game was more than a welcome distraction.  
"Right.So...why did ya flinch just now?" _Really? You're wasting your question but alright,whatever,not like there's a limit to how many questions one has to ask aside from the turn thing._  
Jevudhat didn't even hesitate with his reply as he wrote it down in the mud,it was like he was writing on a parchment with a quill instead of in the mud and with a stick-his handwriting was surprisingly neat and clean,almost resembling calligraphy as each letter was elegant and each symbol was just...nice,slightly rounded at the ends.

_Because you startled me._

It was so straightforward and simple yet it still felt like a punch to the gut,something about it was just radiating irritation,and he looked up to see that the Alchemist had a blank expression.  
Is he mad at him for last night? His musings were sliced off as he noticed a question was now in place where the answer was.

_Who are you?_  
"Huh? Um...you already know my name,so..Oh." He paused for a moment before slowly speaking up again.  
"I'm from the Sandswept Delta and weell,it's bit of a long story about how exactly I got here.  
Anyway,got any favorite uh..activities?"

_I didn't have the time for such things. I suppose drawing,those who can make the images in their head materialize on any surface fascinates me._

He had to read the scentences quickly before they were erased and replaced with a new question,directed at him.

_Do you enjoy singing?_

At that the crimson eyed beast smiled apologetically and answered bit sheepishly while scratching the back of his head,shrugging his shoulders a bit.  
"Nope,ain't really my thing.Sparring is more thrilling,ya know? I just like the feel of adrenaline through my veins and just overall destruction." He raised his hands in front of himself in defense at the funny look he was given.  
"Hey! Don't judge!" The other Beastclans member rolled his eyes at him and wrote down his next riddle.

_If you had a choice,where would you go?_

He knitted his white brows together in a confused scoff,clearly cauth off guard by the question he was posed.It seems harmless enough at first glance but something was telling him that it holds a wee bit more symbolism and deep tought than what it seems.  
So he red it over again a few times,trying to decipher the second meaning.  
"I guess the best answer is home. I don't know,that's bit vague and you could be asking about a specific place like a holiday trip or something completely different. So...The Gladeveins? Welp,now you have two answers to choose which one is correct."

Apparently his humor was either ignored or misunderstood because the figure across from him didn't react, _at all._  
Alright this is starting to worry him,it's like the being in front of him is some kind of creepily realistic robot clone of a Serthis rather than the organism.  
"Should I ask how are you feeling about this or no?"

_You already did. Many negative emotions._  
_Any colors that catch your eyes?_  
Oh great,more vagueness.He scoffed again and gawked at the simple scentence.  
"Vibrant ones? You're being a wee bit too vague and hardly give me much information to work with..Codes that you don't want deciphered."  
A smile,oh so _now_ he's amused.Where was that awhile ago? Seriously,this guy should definitely smile more as it just makes him look bit more human and less like a pissed off vulture whose planning on how,where and when to kill him.

_If I hand you down everything,it wouldn't be fun anymore._  
Uh-huh,sure-great excuse there..You're definitely keeping some skeletons up in your closet there.  
"Hm,here I can object. Got a favorite animal?"  
The response came instantly and in one single word that is..

_Whale._  
Then that same question was directed at _him._  
"Furians and Iridescent scalebacks or at least that's what I think those dogs are called."  
He racked his mind for anything to ask,mentally making a list of the things he know and doesn't know about the person in front of him.

Favorite colors? No,haven't asked that.

Did you go anywhere as a child? Nope.

How are your parents doing? Oh yes,brilliant question.No.

Do you have a family? Why should I even..? Uh,well guess it's worth to try? Favorite element? 

What do you think of dragons?

He briefly frowned at that particular question,half wanting to dismiss it as stupid and pointless only to reconsider. _Well everyone has different opinions on every topic,so why not? Seems harmless enough?_ "So..What do you think of dragons,eh? I mean,I'm not very uh..fond of 'em but that's just me here,ya may have something different on your mind,right?" The Potions Adept hurriedly added in hopes of making things better while watching the other beast's movements closely. At first the Alchemist froze,body suddenly going rigid then slumped just the tiniest bit as his blue orbs dropped down on the ground and lingered there with a tinge of...sadness and anger at the same time before flicking back to look directly into his. They stared at each other for a good minute before the other looked down once again and scribbled something,carmine tail tapping quietly while his dark brows knitted together a bit-whether it's because of concentration or something else was unclear to him until he saw the answer:

_Can't say._

It made the green scaled snake look up to see the other's gaze was now cold,expression unreadable. _Okay he is definitely hiding something here and I'm not sure if I want to know or if I want to know more than ever.He wasn't that cold last night._ Maybe he should have dropped it and moved on like it isn't a big deal but he didn't,instead he pressed on insistently.

"Why? I know,can see,you've got skeletons in your closet.So what is it,why ya don't wanna answer all of a sudden?" His fiery determined eyes were met with icy cold caribbean ones as the other Serthis wrote: _Because it's none of your business nor concern._ "Oh really? And how do you know it's not?" The dark brows furrowed even more and the blue eyes narrowed,cold glare filling with frustration as he wrote one last thing before standing up,his lips pursed in a tight line.

_I don't want to talk about this._

Rarszozs scowled in annoyance as he red that one simple line and saw that the shorter Beastclans member was slithering away,his shoulders squared and the scales on his tail had bristled slightly.If he had legs,he'd be stomping off to who knows which part of the aviary-and he would be stomping after him.Alas neither of them have legs to stomp with.  
Still,that didn't stop the taller of the two to trail after the other one determinedly.  
"Well too bad,cause I do. Why are ya refusing to talk now?" No response,not even a glare as the other stubbornly forged onwards.It only frustrated him more.  
"Why don't you just-hey! Come back here!" 

He quickened his pace when the Alchemist started moving faster,eventually breaking into a sprint with him chasing behind,calling out for him to halt and come back.  
_Go away,leave me alone! Leave me alone!_  
The green Serthis leaped over logs and ducked under branches,skirted around rocks and maneuvered to dodge trees as he perused his target,intent on catching him.  
And yet it seemed like a diffucult feat with the remarkable speed and agility the other serpent has.But he wasn't going to give up,no,he will chase him for days if he has to.  
Jevudhat kept slithering at a pretty high speed,his eyes trained ahead as he was trying to loose his persuer and find a good spot to hide.

He took a sharp turn to the right,ducked under a low branch and leaped over a yet another log then picked his pace,shooting further into the forest and getting deeper into the dense forest.  
His heart was beating wildly,his breaths were quick and shallow and his blood was like fire under his skin as adrenaline pumped through his veins,prompting him to keep racing as fast as his tail allowed him.He was straining his hearing for any sounds,any signs of his chaser being close.  
So this is how deers feel when chased by wolves? Now wasn't time for him to mull over-he had to run and fast to get away.His eyes darted around quickly and he took a sharp turn to the left then one to the right,swiftly maneuvering around a tree and narrowly missed another a little ahead,his senses on full alert.  
But how much would it take until adrenaline finally leaves and exhaustion takes over? How much more can he hold on until tiring out? In this chase slowing down itself alone is a horrible idea and complete stop being out of the question-he can't afford it because if does,he's going to get caught.  
This race was no longer about speed and determination-it was about durability and persistence.  
Alas he was beginning to grow tired,his muscles aching and his lungs burning as his heart pounded in his ears.Still,he will keep going for as long as he can.  
It was with a sinking sense of despair and dread he realized that there was no place to duck into and hide.Suddenly a brach cauth his scarf and he hastly pried the worn out fabric then resumed his moving only to trip over his own tail,and roll like a living wheel down a small slope with a startled yip then land in a pond with a loud splash.  
The skinny serpentine male panicked,his mind reminding him of the time he was staring directly at the dead Tundra's face and scrambled to his tail,once again hitting the road.  
This was a nightmare.No,it was a damn _madness._

After some time racing at a significantly slower pace than before,he gradually slowed down to a halt and furrowed his brows as he listened carefully.  
There was no rustling of foliage,no voice yelling,no twig snapping,no breathing-nothing.It's like he was chased by a phantom or a hallucination,an illusion perhaps? Was he imaging things? No.  
No he wasn't,the chase was very much real and so his persuer.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind and he nearly screeched out of pure terror then faint or maybe have a heart attack,instead he thrashed wildly in attempt at freeing himself only for the figure behind him to tighten their grip.  
Rarszozs had to turn his head away a bit and wrap his tail around the other guy's in order to fully restrain him while avoiding getting hit by the wriggling Alchemist in his arms.

Calmly,he moved his bandaged hand down the other's back and pressed a certain point sharply causing the struggling serpentine Alchemist to fall limp like a ragg doll and slump against his chest.  
He let out a short humorless chuckle as he waited for the other to calm down enough,watching his chest rise and fall as his breathing evened to normal.  
"Gee,and all of this just because of an innocent question."He looked up at the sky to see the sun slowly leaving the horizon,indicating that it's late afternoon and whistled lowly in amazement.  
So they've been at it for half a day? Wow.

_Haven't been racing like this in a while,he is a challenging target.Had he not taken any turns,I wouldn't have spotted him._  
"You're quite difficult to follow,ya know? I have to admit,I'm impressed." No response.  
The serpent carefully lowered them down on the grass and propped himself on a nearby tree while still holding his partner,his grip now loose.  
And of course the shorter Serthis tried to use this opportunity to slip free,and put some distance but he didn't let him as he easily cauth him by the scarf then pulled him close so that his head was resting on his broad chest.  
"Nope,you're not going anywhere.I'm not that scary,am I now?" A huff and slight shifting.  
Casually he rested his hands on the other's waist,green scaled tail lazily coiled around the Alchemist's dull carmine one,occasionally eighter twitching lightly or just resting.  
He is kind of surprised at how soft and silky the other male's hair actually is.

The pair stood there in silence,neighter trying to say anything or even move much as both were tired from racing around at top speed throughout the forest.  
Jevudhat's breathing slowly became more quiet and slow as he listened to the other beast's steady heartbeat,somehow it had a calming effect,making him feel bit...sleepy.He tried to fight it off,stay awake but the more he struggled-the more insistently sleep was calling out to him with sweet promises of peace like a cruel siren.Eventually he gave up on resisting and just let it drag him in its deep unknown waters where reality can't reach and the ghosts of his past lurk like sharks,ready to lunge at him and torment him mercilessly until he once again wakes sharply.

Rarszozs looked down at him and smiled a fond genuine smile,adjusted his hands a bit and closed his eyes only to wake up much later at night.  
The other Beastclans member's moving and faint raspy mumblings caused him to wake up and look down in concern as he listened.Well,guess he's not the only one who's haunted here.  
Without much thinking he started quietly humming a soft and gentle tune he remembers his mother used to sing whenever he and his adopted younger brother were upset or frightened-tough it was the Wildclaw who would get spooked by the roaring thunderstorms-while idly running one hand trough the other snake's dark drown hair.  
A flashback played in his mind and he smiled almost sadly at it..

\---  
It was a pleasantly cool night in the Sandswept Delta and the small village of Sand Grave was comfortably quiet.  
The rain was pouring down heavily and thunderstorm roared in the distance with some occasional lightnings flashing briefly before the thunder boomed loudly,the sound cutting the silence.Suddenly a particular one boomed so loudly that a frightened cry soon followed along with light steps of small clawed feet as a young pear colored Wildclaw ran across the room with his purple eyes wide open.  
The hatchling yiped again when another thunder cracked outside and slid his brother's bed that was unfortunately for him right next to the window then curled into a tight whimpering ball.  
A sweet female voice called from downstairs,sounding worried.  
"Anüng? Are you alright,sweetheart?"

When he didn't respond,soft slithering can be heard as the woman climbed up the small set of stairs to the second floor and hurriedly approached the room that he and Rarszozs share.  
The young Wildclaw cried out in fear as the thunderstorm roared again,got out from under the bed and ran straight towards the young Opheodrys,nearly ramming into her as he leaped into her arms while trembling.  
A gentle delicate hand ran trough his spring colored plumage as she went over and sat on the soft covers with a wistful smile,murmuring reassuring words.  
"Ma? What's going on? Oh,hey."

The older Serpent looked at her son who was standing in the doorway and gestured for him to come over wich he did.His crimson eyes eyed the shivering ball in her arms with concern before ruffling the dragon's feathers playfully as he spoke,tone of voice humorous.  
"Ah,these bad storms,hm? Come on brother,it's fine-they can't hurt ya cause they're outside and you're here."  
The hatchling uncurled and looked up at him their big eyes then replied or rather asked quietly as they folded their wings tighter at their sides.  
"But what if they get in?" He dismissed the question with a shake of his head,mirth shining in his gaze when he drew his sibling into a side hug.  
"They can't,silly! Lightnings can't get through windows,so you're safe."  
"M-mama? Can you..sing us a song? Please? I'm so scared..."  
Their mother chuckled fondly and nodded then started humming a song,a lullaby.

_Hus now my dear,the night is calm._  
Rest your head and close your eyes,everything is alright.  
The sun will come and chase all evil. 

_Hush now my dear,don't cry-I'm here._  
Rest your head and close your eyes,everything is alright.  
You will be smiling as you climb mountains,for now let the waves of sleep carry you.  
Hush now my dear,the night is calm... 

The siblings were fast asleep with the young Wildclaw snuggled against the teenage beast,wings draped on his shoulders and the woman smiled at their sleeping forms then kissed their foreheads affectionately before standing up.  
Quietly she left the room..  
\---  
He smiled softly when the movements and mumblings finally ceased then drifted off to sleep.  
Little does he know just what is awaiting him and his partner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To be continue...  
> Yep another cliffhanger. (Hehe,I'm so evil.)


	4. A moody,messy day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevudhat starts displaying strange mood swings-Rarszozs is starting to get bit worried,suspecting something.

The next day was an absolute disaster,leaving him at a loss for words and frankly-quite shocked.  
The morning was just weird and as the day progressed on,it only got more baffling.  
Rarszozs looked over at his partner bewildered,his brows furrowed together in a confused frown while his crimson orbs observed the other's peculiar behavior wondering whether or not he should even _dare_ to get closer.  
So without moving or saying anything he simply remained in his spot,cautiously following each and every movement the shorter male makes,growing more and more concerned with each passing minute.

His breathing was heavy and his body seemed to be not in a great shape as the other snake practically dragged himself over to where he is,huffing small puffs like he's been racing at top speed again.What bothers the green beast is the fact that the Alchemist keeps one of his hands on his abdomen while leaning on whatever that happens to be close,in their current situation-a tree.  
He was weaker lately,less movable and easily getting tired over the smallest distance they cross at a sluggish pace,needing to take long breaks and his slithering itself seemed to be requiring a serious amount of effort as well as energy.So traveling has become a nightmare for both of them-the blue eyed Beastclans member because of whatever is making him like this and for him because of how slowly they're going.  
And this isn't everything,oh no-it's just the tip of the iceberg.

Lately,he had noticed some mood swings that are making the carmine scaled snake change his mind rapidly as if he can't decide on what emotion he wants to feel or express.It simply buggs him how abrupt the change in attitude and mood is-it just happens,no warnings at all like a hurricane.If the Adept has to be painfully honest with everyone,himself included-it kind of scares him.  
One moment the other Serthis would be all irritated,snappish and overall wanting to downright tear everything that crosses his line of sight-not wanting to hear,see or even _feel_ another's mere presence then the next he would get ridiculously cuddly and needy like leaving him alone for _two seconds_ is somehow in his mind equal to Sornienth exploding out of nowhere.So one moment he would be huffing and pushing him as far as humanely possibly but then he would be clinging to him as if his life literally depends on it.  
Oh and let's not forget about the moments when he would get sappy,dramatic and bit too affectionate-one would think he's a thief whose trying out a new tactic to steal his wallet or whatever treasure he has on him.The tought made him cringe subtly.  
It all made him become wary and cautious around him.

The taller serpent watched him struggle for another moment before sighing tiredly,now beginning to get antsy and shook his head. _This is going nowhere,we're both starving and if we don't move,nothing will be left._  
So without much word,he swiftly made his way over to the other and put his hands on their shoulders firmly.  
"Sit here and wait.Don't wander off,I'm not looking for you."-he commanded sternly with a serious scoff,earning himself a quizzical look in response that also borders a dubious one. _What?_ He rolled his eyes at him unimpressed then let go.  
"You're weak and are slowing us both down,so I'll go catch something while you rest,alright?"  
The look of skepticism was replaced by a sulky pout as he opened his mouth to speack,likely to either object,protest,throw a sarcastic and biting remark or whatever but decided against it and closed it when the light haired beast tersely turned his back on him then marched off into the distance,leaving him to his devices.

Jevudhat glowered as he watched Rarszozs' retreating figure dissappear into the forest and snorted indignantly then curled his tail around himself stiffly,crossing his arms over it.  
He rested his chin on them and redirected his gaze at the sky,pulling a grimace when he felt a wave of nausea rising up.To be honest,he doesn't have much appetite.  
Fine,he can stay,whatever.  
It was dusk when the other Serthis _finally_ came back with two dead rabbits,and boy hadn't he been on edge while waiting for his return.  
The moment he cauth glimpse of that familiar cream-orange hair,he immediately perked up and stood a little straighter than usual,eyes training on the person approaching him as his tail started wagging.

Rarszozs returned from his hunting,looking tired as he dragged the lifeless rodents and was about to say something when he abruptly came to a halt then grinned in amusement at the sight before him: The dark haired serpent was standing up on attention,staring at him with his carmine tail lashing back and forth in a very canine way.He tried to stifle the laughter that bubbled up in his throat,threatening to escape but failed miserably and started snickering until he was laughing full heartedly.  
The glare he got only made matters worse.  
After a good few minutes of laughing at the poor excited Alchemist,he finally managed to calm down and crossed the final step,sitting across from him with a smirk on his scarred face.  
"My,my,you sure seem happy to see me.Would ya be a good boy and gimme a welcome kiss,hm?" The Potions Adept teased smugly and laughed at the half irritated-half unimpressed glare that was shot at him.Oh this is way too much fun.

"Okay,okay-sorry. Here."He said,handing the other snake one of the hares and ruffled his dark hair playfully,his smirk turning wistful just for a brief second as he murmured something more to himself rather than the person across from him who paused to peer at him curiously.  
However he quickly snapped back to reality when he felt two blue orbs looking at him inquisitively and shook his head,his teasing smirk returning to his face.  
"Ah,nothing.Just thinking out loud,that's all." 

==============  
Two orange eyes stare at the screen and a malicious satisfied grin slowly curls on the scientist's face as she observes her subjects closely for a moment more before turning her attention to something else briefly.  
The Wildclaw smoothed out her pristine white lab coat and jotted down some notes then put it back on the desk,that sinister smile never once faltering.  
After that the dragon chuckled to herself and once again flicked her eyes to the screen,resting her elbows on her white metalic desk,her tail swinging cheerfully as she idly tapped her cycle claw on the cold white tiled floor.

_Subject A is has signs of pregnancy. Fertility potion proves successful._

The sound of footsteps alerts the scientist to the presence of another being in the room and she watched them out of the corner of her eyes with a lazy expression.  
"How is the subject A? Any signs?" A deep clipped voice asked and she nods in answer without bothering to look at her colleague,humming a jolly tune.  
An irritated huff told her that the other dragon requests more information,preferably getting it without having to ask more than two questions or less and would highly appreciate it if the answer is at least twenty if not more.  
"Well what can I say? The potion is doing its job,just how we want it-all is going according to plan."  
Another huff.  
The Wildclaw spun in her rotating chair and grinned a coi smirk,enjoying the expression of reserved annoyance on the other scientist's face whose feathers puffed up in indignation,tough his white eyes were cold as ever.  
It was a marigold tall skydancer with dark vipera markings,hidden by white skeletal ones of a ghost gene,his magenta shimmering pinions appearing dull in the laboratory's dimly lit observing room.  
"How long until we have what we need Ingrem?"  
"Oh no more than a month or so. C'on Yallre,least it won't be a year or something like that.  
Besides,why don't ya give the poor Serthis bit of time eh?" _So that it will hurt more when we tear them apart._ was what went unsaid yet the corners of the other's mouth twitched ever so slightly upwards into an equally chilling grin.  
"Very well,I expect reports."  
"Pff,don't worry about it."  
The skydancer nodded and turned to walk away before pausing at the doorway,speaking in a dangerously low tone of voice that would make others tremble with fear.  
"Oh and Ingre? Do make sure to get rid of subject B and pass A to me,alright?"  
"Heh,sure."  
He nods again curtly then left,stepping into the narrow hallway then taking a turn to the left for his office.Once there he calmy made a bee line for a corkboard on one of the crisp white walls.  
There were pictures of a skinny serpentine Alchemist and the dragon smiled in malevolent satisfaction as he mumbled to himself.

_"Got you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun,dun,dun!  
> Thanks for reading (and being patient with me while I write these chapters),feel free to comment,give feedback and if there are typos or grammar mistakes-point them out.  
> And with that out of the way,stay tuned for chapter 5 where things get more Tangled.


	5. Flee or stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To flee or not to flee? That,is the question and to abandon or to not abandon is the dilemma.  
> In the beginning of this mess,Rarszozs wanted nothing more but to get out of the aviary more than anything-like any normal being..only for his plan to meet a particular issue and make things way too complicated for his liking.  
> So,he just discovered the reason why he was dragged here and what the scientists needed him for,great! Now he has a life and two offsprings to worry about,what a lovely inconvenience right? 
> 
> What will our Potions Adept choose? How would the Alchemist be effected? Would his next decisions be correct and bring them not only their freedom but also a good ending or would they bring them their doom? Read on to find out.

If yesterday was a disaster,then today isn't much of a difference and if someone had told him just about a year ago that he would be stuck in an aviary with another guy,and have kids with that guy accidentally-he would have laughed right in their face to put it bluntly.  
This thing went on for a whole damn month,the frustratingly unpredictable mood swings kept going for a while until today..

Like before,there was no warning and it just left him once again baffled at this change when his partner just shut himself off altogether,and became distant,easily provocative.  
Honestly in all possible outcomes,the war veteran not even once expected this one in particular and when he tried to press for answers,he would be met with complete silence.It unnerved him.  
Currently the Alchemist is curled in a corner sulky,avoiding eye contact with his brows furrowed into a grimace of pain.  
Rarszozs didn't know why the other is acting like that but he was worried and determined to solve this annoying mystery,for both their sakes.Something is definitely off,it's just not normal for the shorter snake to be throwing up his guts and be so clingy.  
Quietly he stood up from his spot under a tall tree and made his way over to the other,freezing when a groan escaped the other beast's lips and the ball stafted drawing curling in on itself further,stopping only to pant and wheeze.  
He got closer hesitantly and reached out to grasp the carmine scaled person's hand,only to thoroughly regret it as his hand was squeezed so hard that he could swear he felt his bones cracking under the sheer force.But that was the least problem,oh no,he could only gape in absolute _horror_ at the traumatizing sight that made him want to gag,scream and wish he had dared to approach.He shuddered in slight disgust and quickly averted his gaze before he could see more than he already did.

And it was just then a very helpful flashback decided to taunt him by playing at the most _convenient_ moment.  
\---  
It was a particularly humid night and the couple was chilling near the pond they've found,both silent and tense.  
The Potions Adept looked over at his partner worried and attempted to make conversation,swishing his ggreenish tail anxiously.The other was standing with his back turned to him,slightly hunched over and was refusing to turn around.  
"Soo? You've been acting bit strange lately...care to explain??" A faint huff and a half-hearted glare was the only response he got,it seems however that the alchemist had turned involuntarily just enough to give away his little secret.Suddenly the taller Serthis narrowed his eyes and leaned over,making the other male jolt then lean away slightly.  
"What..is this?"He asked,reaching out to poke at the bump curiously to wich Jevudhat offered an awkward and sheepish smile as he wrote,trying to be sarcastic but only to end up sounding uncertain.

_What you are...poking is my stomach,can you..stop that actually?_

It didn't convince him apparently because he just squinted his eyes even more at the offending bump and poked it again,ignoring his request wich made the other Beastclans member wince and draw away from his touch with a now irritated scowl.Still,the war veteran kept talking as if he didn't even move,white brows furrowed in concentration.  
"It wasn't there before.."

\---  
Oh. _Oh.Oh hell no,impossible._  
So...the lizards had prepared everything,gave Jevudhat a..Fertility potion to give him the ability to..then forced them to bang,then he got..pregnant and he is..he is...  
 _I...am t-the-the..father. Oh Talona,what have they done?! What should I do now?_

WIP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -To be continued...  
> Stay tuned for the next chapter comin' up!

**Author's Note:**

> Aand,a cliffhanger!  
> Don't worry tough,smut is in next chapter. ;)
> 
> Also!  
> -A late mind note here,added on 13th June: This is in regards to the second note.While i'm still planning on making a separate book or whatever,there will be flashbacks.  
> Also: Apologies for the ungodly lenght of this chapter,will try not to get too carried away with the other ones.  
> (If I don't forget to type them,that is...)  
> So yeah-
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
